


I Worship You

by svirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Gods, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LITERALLY, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Spirits, Vampire!Pansy, Witch!hermione, its 4 am rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svirius/pseuds/svirius
Summary: Two soulmates are made by the Gods to rule Earth and create a balance of peace and power. These soulmates do not have their paths already forged for them, however. And chaos pursues. In their present form, Pansy is the vampire king and must choose her bride before taking the throne. Luckily, a certain maiden with a passion for the dark arts is up for the task.





	I Worship You

Legends speak of two soulmates. Two powerful, cunning Spirits made by the Gods that were put on a lone planet to rule it. One was powerful on the outside; dark demeanor, tall stature. They were physically capable of destroying any enemy with the twist of their wrist. They were more powerful than any other creature, and thus, far more dangerous. It eliminated anything in its path, and with nothing to stop it, had free reign of the entire planet and it's inhabitants.

Soon, the soul became too great. By then, the Earth was all but bare. Forests burnt, lakes drained. Natural disasters were common because they fed on the chaotic energy that constantly pierced through the atmosphere. The planet's creatures were dying. They were not made to be under the control of such a selfish creature. Their world was meant to be ruled by someone with a firm hand and a strong mind, not a dictator. The gods saw this problem and in response, another soul was made. This one was cunning but fair, knowledge beyond all wisdom did the Spirit possess. It had better control over its emotions and was given the power of influence. The Spirit was set upon the Earth and was told of their task.

"Fix the planet," the Gods told it, "Find the other Spirit, you will know what to do."

The Spirit did as told and had soon crossed the dark and empty valleys to a land that seemed to be the source of the lifeless suffering. Upon arriving, the other Spirit did not approve of the new visitor. One that seemed so matched in its powers to its own. It tried to destroy the other Spirit, the way it had done thoughtlessly many times before. But the Spirit did not die. It did not fade, and it did not strike back. It merely tilted its head, thinking. Its response, eventually, was magic. A deep, rich magic that has only been known to come from the very source of life itself.

The lighter Spirit held out its hand and a flower grew. Its petals a dark maroon and it's stem curling around the Spirit's arm. The darker Spirit approached with new emotion stirring, it had never felt anything like this before. The flower called to it, and the darker Spirit touched it. And watched it shrivel before it.

In response, the darker Spirit grew angry. Because the Spirit could not rid of the other Spirit, it locked it away. In the dark dungeons, underneath the Earth, the lighter Spirit was kept. But the Spirit did not die. It did not fade, and it did not strike back. The Spirit could escape, of course, if it willed it enough, the Gods would be able to remove its physical entity from the prison and give it back its wings to fly away with. But the Spirit did not call on the Gods. It stayed and waited.

Eventually, the darker Spirit grew tired of the dead land it called its kingdom. It began to wonder about the lighter Spirit that was still locked away. It had been many hundreds of years before the Spirit decided to visit the other. When the darker Spirit arrived, it was surprised to see that the lighter Spirit appeared the same as it had when it had been locked away. It had not faded, and the only difference were the vines and flowers that grew in and out and around the prison's bars. Meanwhile, the darker Spirit was withering away. It's soul slowly losing parts of itself and becoming dull and dead, much like the land around it. The darker Spirit was frustrated at this. No one could be more powerful than it. And so the Spirit kept the lighter Spirit locked away, only visiting from then on to taunt it and brag about its own strength and power.

There came a day on this poor planet when the darker Spirit could not keep up with its magic. It felt old and tired and drained. Finally, the darker Spirit made its way to the prisoner under the ground and pleaded with the Spirit.

"Please, oh light Spirit." It begged, falling to its knees outside of the bars. "Please take this pain from me. I feel as though a weight is pressing upon my very soul, and I cannot exist another day with it being there. Please, oh light Spirit, please spare me and make me whole again."

And then the lighter Spirit smiled gently. It stepped forward and passed through the barred wall as though it were made of mist. The darker Spirit was shocked at first but was brought back by a light, warm energy on its shoulder. It looked up and saw the lighter Spirit standing over it. But it was not menacing or intimidating, at least not in the way one might expect it.

The darker Spirit could feel the power radiating throughout the lighter Spirit's form and did not feel envy this time. It felt comforting and safe. It felt new. The lighter Spirit still said nothing, but smiled that gentle smile once more and, holding out its hand, presented the same dark flower that it had grown a million years ago. The darker Spirit shook its head in dismay, thoroughly distraught, "I cannot touch it, it will die." It sobbed. "Everything I touch, it shrivels as though the very soul has left that patch of Earth. Please, oh lighter Spirit, take my power away from me. I want it no longer."

The lighter Spirit paused, and then spoke, it's voice airy and echoey, "Spirit, you will not bring death upon this flower if you were to touch it now." The darker Spirit was skeptical of this but trusted the lighter Spirit as it slowly stood. Reaching out, the darker Spirit's fingertips brushed the flower, and this time, it did not shrivel.

With both hands, the Spirit cupped the flower and suddenly gasped. Vines grew and the prison's roof burst open, revealing the sky above which was starting to clear. But the darker Spirit did not notice these things, as it suddenly felt. It felt emotions and sensations. It could smell the air, fresh and clear, and it could see the vibrant colors of the flowers and vines that now grew in numerous amounts along the cobblestoned walls. It could feel as its body became whole, restored of its full power and more.

"Is this what life feels like?" asked the darker Spirit awed in a whisper. The lighter Spirit smiled and covered the darker Spirit's hands with its own. "Yes. This is what life feels like."

  
*****

  
The vampire king stood tall and proud in the circle of her clan. The moon was bright and full and even the Gods were watching the Earth that day. For today was the day the vampire king took her bride, and with the marriage, balance would be restored to the land. The clan was healthy, healthier than it had ever been. It was home to new fledglings, who hunted and helped to grow Earth's wonderful trees and flowers. Elder vampires were also prosperous, and they shared their wisdom with the new generations. The food was abundant, the clan was ever-growing, and the vampire king was about to take her bride for her own and claim her rightful spot on the throne.

Music started then, and the soon to be king stepped out from the circle of vampires who parted a way for her. The path was short but lined with many of the guests who came to witness the changing of power. The vampire king walked through the line of creatures and stopped on the pedestal, where she kneeled and waited. Soon enough, on the other end of the line appeared her bride.

The woman started forward, white gown flowing ethereally in the night wind. Her golden-brown hair was curled and lay loose down her back and past her shoulders. No veil restricted her vision, but a delicate headpiece sat in her hair. Red emeralds sparkling beautifully in the moonlight. The bride glided smoothly across the grounds, vampires and other witnessing creatures alike bowing in her presence.

  
The bride soon reached the pedestal, where the vampire king remained kneeled. A smile graced her face as she leaned down, grabbing the king's hands and bringing her up to stand. The ceremony continued on from there, and the Grandmaster vampire who was marrying them finished reading their vows. And now it was the important part. The vampire king would now propose to the bride, and in turn, she would decide whether or not she accepted the role as Vampire Queen.  
"My love, my life." The king started, voice cracking with raw emotion, "If you would bestow on me the greatest honor known to our kind, I would be forever in your service. I ask for you to become my bride, and by doing so, become my One. I ask for you to restore the balance of this kingdom and all the creatures that live in it, and to give me your love, as I give mine to you. Will you accept my love, my One? And, by consequence, make me the happiest soul alive?"

The woman in white smiled, and then stated, "I, Hermione née Granger, do accept your proposal, Pansy Parkinson. I promise to give you my love, as you have given yours to me. I hope for us to stand aside one another and rule this kingdom with a firm hand and a strong mind. I hope to bring prosperity to our lives and our people, and for our spirits to join and live together as one."

The Queen stood tall, proud and bright beside her King as she kneeled once more. "I worship thee." The king whispered, love and amazement shining in her eyes as she looked up to her Queen.

"I worship thee," The Vampire Queen replied.

And so, the two Spirits were joined once more for a generation. And thus, balance was restored to the Earth once more.

 


End file.
